


How Are Temmies Made?

by instructionsunclear_caughtinceilingfan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, hoi im temmie, surrealfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instructionsunclear_caughtinceilingfan/pseuds/instructionsunclear_caughtinceilingfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk asks Sans about Temmie</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Are Temmies Made?

How are Temmies Made?

 

By Izzy Yourfursona

 

Frisk poured themselves a heaping bowl of cereal. The morning was just right for a bunch of crispy sugary goodness, and there was no one better to share it with than their good friend, Sans. As Sans topped off his cereal with a healthy serving of ketchup, Frisk examined the cereal box. Determini-Wheats was the name of the cereal, and eating it truly did fill them with determination. However, it brought a question to Frisk’s mind.

 

“Sans?” signed Frisk. “I have a question about monsters.”

 

“Yeah?” Sans replied, in between bites of cereal-ketchup slurry. “I know just about all there is to ‘em.”

 

“Okay, so…” Frisk signed awkwardly. “You know how some monsters are kind of like, animal people, like Toriel and Undyne, and they stand on two legs and talk and stuff. And then there are other ones that sort of don’t? You know what I mean, right?”

 

“Uh-huh…” Sans said, not entirely sure what Frisk was supposed to be getting at.

 

“So, why are there two different kinds of Temmies?”

 

“Huh?” Sans gave Frisk a bit of a puzzled look while chewing.

 

“You know how only one of them in the Temmie village actually stands up?”

 

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about,” Sans laughed, almost too knowingly. “Didn’t you know? That one’s the queen!”

 

Frisk was awfully confused by that statement. “Dude, what?” they signed.

 

“Well, I mean, it’s kind of a long story,” Sans chuckled, scratching the back of his neckbone. “It’s hard to explain, and the kind of thing you might need to see for yourself.”

 

Frisk was now even more confused, but they just shrugged. Going on a field trip with Sans was always a good time. So, the two of them jumped into the Sans’ newly acquired vehicle: the Sans Van. It was actually just a lookout station painted to look like a minivan that Sans moved with telekinesis, but Frisk didn’t know about that, and he couldn’t resist the rhyme. It was the ultimate mode of Sansportation.

Frisk had fallen asleep in the gently moving Sans Van, but was soon awakened by a symphony of “hOIs.”

 

“We can stop here, this is Temmie country,” Sans announced, turning to the sleepyhead in the back. Surrounded by bouncing balls of Tem, he led Frisk over to the door of the infamous Tem Shop. Inside, they were greeted by the mysterious standing-up Temmie that they were wondering about earlier. Now Frisk was more curious than ever as to what Sans was talking about.

 

“hOI!!” hoied the suspicious “queen” Temmie. “welcom to...da TEM SHOP!!!”

 

Sans hailed the shop owner, and proceeded to make conversation. “Yo, Tem, how’re we doing today?”

 

“tem got good muns today!! getting redy 2 advanc...2 COLLEG”

 

In Frisk’s eyes, the shop owner just seemed to be her typical self, but Sans continued on.

 

“Well, Tem, I’m glad for you, but uh...I’m here for the thing,” Sans whispered sneakily.

 

“OH!!!” Temmie temmed loudly. “tem hav...MANY tem flake!!! special sal 2day”

 

“No, I mean, uh... you know…”

 

“oh…” Temmie temmed much more quietly. Frisk suddenly got very nervous, as though they were about to regret coming to Tem Village, but Sans kept his cool. Even though this may have been a scary situation, they placed trust in their dear friend. After all, the Sans Van woud never transport someone to a bad time.

 

Temmie, who seemed to be sitting peacefully at her shop stand, suddenly flipped the stand over. Behind that stand was some sort of massive green puddle, which she seemed to be standing in. A small, fumbling shape emerged from the verdant puddle, which was totally unidentifiable and covered in lime-green goo. The football-sized creature teetered over to Frisk, walking as if it was a newborn animal of some sort. Once it traveled a few feet, the fleshy infant being looked up at the nearby human.

 

 _“hOI…”_ croaked the slimy specimen. _“im temmie…”_

 

And thus, the newborn Temmie shook off its slimy covering and made off to the other side of the shop, where it dug a hole and crawled in, concealing itself completely. This was certainly disturbing for Frisk, but the turn of events had just begun.

 

The shopkeeper began rising from the slimy puddle as her eyes began turning red and her face distorted. Both sets of her ears began growing longer, and curved into wicked points, while her mouth began stretching into a gnarled, 3-shaped cluster of numerous jagged teeth. Long, white tentacles were coming from a giant pale mass from below Temmie’s waist, which was growing bigger by the second. Temmies arms split into four, and warped into impossibly shaped claws, but somehow her sweater stayed totally intact. When the eldritch abomination finally revealed her true form, she opened her hideous, gaping mouth and screeched.

 

**“tem is… THE HOIVMIND!!!”**

 

As the abominable beast screamed, fetal Temmies, who were previously incubating in the puddle, began clamoring at her side.

 

 _“feed us momther…”_ they temmed weakly. The larger, queen Temmie nodded, or at least looked like she was nodding. She held up a single tentacle, which began to swell uncomfortably, until it formed sort of a fleshy bud. A moment later, the bud burst open, and out poured a stream of what looked like bits of colorful construction paper. The babies surrounding her quickly snatched up the falling shreds of food as it fell lightly to them.

 

 **“since consepshun...tem CONSUM teh tem flake!!”** bellowed the abomination, finally ceasing her stream of papery goodness. Frisk gulped nervously; they ate those once. Once the nibbling group of Temlings finally ceased, the central Temmie continued on.

 

**“u think tem flakes r jus paper, but they actual produced by TEM QUEEN in teh brithing pit!!! in fack, dey contain hOIGH levels of nutreents good 4 tem!! temling feed whil in pit… lern anchent languag of tem...pursu education of TEH ELDER TEM!!! den get born, stay underground 4 a bit, com out, AND NEW TEM! that is...loife cycle of tem...except bob, bob mistake”**

 

After filling Frisk’s mind with overwhelming levels of Tem history, Temmie began to shrink back down. Her tentacles retracted, her arms returned to arm-shape, and her face began to take its familiar form. She gracefully placed the stand back to its original place, and in a matter of seconds, the Tem Shop once again appeared normal.

 

“Thanks, Tem,” Sans said cooly. “I owe ya one.”

 

“one COLLEG DEGREE?” Temmie temmed cheerfully.

 

“Woah now, kid, let’s not get too carried away.”

 

“GET OUT ADN STAY OUT” Temmie temmed angrily. And with that, Sans and Frisk calmly left the building. Sans walked with his usual carefree air, but Frisk seemed to be incredibly unsettled for some reason.

 

“Hey, Frisk,” Sans whispered while nudging them. “You okay, buddy?”

 

“Please,” signed Frisk exhaustedly. “Make the next field trip to Grillby’s or something, whatever it is don’t do that again.” Sans shrugged as he jumped into the Sans Van with them. Frisk slouched in the back as Sans was in the front revving up the “engine.” Before starting off, however, he turned to them.

 

“Hey kid, guess what?”

 

Frisk was too disgruntled to sign anything, so they simply shrugged in Sans’ direction. Almost immediately, Sans pulled out a box of Temmie flakes and crunched down on a handful.

 

“Want some?” asked Sans.

 

“Ok dude,” Frisk signed rapidly. “Please just f*** off immediately right now.”

 

“Aw, come on! Don’t be a flake!”

 

The End

 

 


End file.
